


a heart like a wildflower

by LailaLiquorice



Series: loved so very deeply by a chosen few [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaLiquorice/pseuds/LailaLiquorice
Summary: When Anne Boleyn gets more than she bargained for during a night of celebration.





	a heart like a wildflower

The end of another long week found them back in the pub, with more than just a successful run to celebrate. After finding out post-resurrection that history didn’t even know when she was born, Anne had taken great joy in teasing the other girls by not telling them and keeping her birthday a complete secret from the rest of the world for a little longer. But she hadn’t managed to keep her happiness to herself when she’d woken up on the day itself, and had announced with untameable excitement over breakfast that it was her birthday.

“How do we know though?” Aragon challenged her from across the pub table, the scrutiny in her expression diminished by the golden party hat that Anne had insisted she wear. “You could have just felt like celebrating today. No-one alive knows any better.”

Anna gave a disapproving hum, shaking her head. “Nah, haven’t you noticed how much she’s been buzzing all week? I knew it had to be soon.”

“Well, even if today isn’t the day then it will be for the rest of history,” Parr pointed out, careful not to move her head while Jane attempted to get her shiny blue hat to balance over her performance hairstyle. “I marked the date in my diary this morning so we’ll be celebrating it this time next year. If you did decide to choose a random day then you’ve had your one chance to do it.”

“Cheers for the vote of confidence, Cathy,” Anne retorted playfully, pretending to scowl at her before downing the rest of her vodka lemonade. “Right. I’m going for refills, anyone want anything?”

After receiving five no’s, Anne hopped down from her stool and made her way over to the bar. It was far busier than usual that day since there had been a football game on earlier so it was a couple of minutes before she could get the bartender’s attention, ordering her refill as well as two tequila shots for her to drink quickly at the bar. It was her birthday after all, she was allowed to go hard.

She downed the shots while the bartender went off to make her other drink, drumming her nails on the bar absentmindedly as she waited. The crowded venue meant that personal space didn’t really exist anymore, but she was still quick to notice when a foreign hand appeared at her hip and a body pressed close behind her.

“Looks like someone’s celebrating tonight,” spoke a voice, his breath hot on her neck and reeking of alcohol as he pulled lightly on her party hat.

Anne gave a fake laugh, attempting without much luck to extract herself from the man’s grasp while praying that her drink would be done soon. “That’s right, I’m the birthday girl,” she said, shifting away from him as far as she could.

The man staggered a little as she moved, obviously drunk by the way he had to lean on the bar to stay upright while attempting to pull it off as suave. “Well, pretty girl, why don’t you come back with me and I’ll show you a real party.”

Even the term ‘pretty girl’ by itself was enough to make Anne gag, putting her hand on her hip so there was a firm elbow between him and her. “No thank you, go find someone else’s neck to breathe down,” she said, eyes scanning desperately for any sight of the bartender. She’d have been lying if she’d said she wasn’t more than a little uncomfortable with him that close to her but she was determined not to show him that.

“C’mon pretty girl,” he said, clearly not getting the hint, and Anne squawked as he pinched her bum. “You just don’t know a good thing when it’s offered to you.”

The final straw came when his fingers lightly stroked her neck, far too close to her choker and the scar it hid from the last time she’d let a man come that close. “I said no, you perv. Fuck off before I call security on you,” she snapped, shoving her elbow into his chest to push him away from her. At long last she could see her bartender coming back, then she could get her drink and get the fuck away from-

_CRACK_

Pain like lightning shot through Anne’s cheek as a fist collided with her face. Her hands shot out as she was knocked backwards from the force of the blow, just about managing to grab the edge of the bar to stop herself from falling too hard. She wasn’t sure if the bar really had gone silent or if that was just her ears ringing, but either way it felt like time had come to a standstill as she lifted a shaky hand to her face and felt hot blood tricking from her nose.

Over the deafening silence she heard a wonderfully familiar voice shout her name, and suddenly there was Jane crouching over her. Pulling tissues out of her handbag, she pressed them underneath Anne’s nose while murmuring quiet reassurances in her ear. Still feeling as if she was underwater, she vaguely noticed Anna and Aragon squaring up to her assailant while Parr kept Kat behind her as she pointed a security guard towards them. When the guard looked at her she met his gaze with wide eyes, only relaxing when she saw the man being dragged away and out of swinging range of her friends.

“Anne?” Jane’s voice repeated, and she blinked a couple of times before looking into Jane’s concerned eyes. “Anne, love, are you alright?”

She nodded, even though her cheek was stinging where it was probably starting to bruise already. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she muttered, staring blankly at the hand that appeared in front of her face for a couple of seconds before she let Aragon help her to her feet.

“Let’s get you some fresh air,” Jane said, pulling Anne’s arm around her shoulders to keep her steady while Anna cleared a path through the crowd towards the door.

The cool summer breeze was an instant relief. Anne’s feet seemed to move on autopilot as Anna lead them to a quiet spot away from the entrance, clinging tightly to Jane’s shoulder and Aragon’s elbow since she didn’t feel quite steady on her feet. Either she was in shock or the tequila shots had picked the worst possible moment to kick in.

“He’s been taken away by the police,” sounded Parr’s voice as she appeared from around the corner, looking concerned yet calm as she smiled at Anne.

Kat’s worry was much more apparent in her anxious expression, prompting Anne to crack a smile as she looked at her cousin. “Don’t worry about me Kitkat, I’m a tough cookie,” she said, the forced bravado in her tone a little diminished by her slurred consonants.

“It’ll take more than a rogue fist to bring our greenie meanie down,” Aragon agreed from by her side.

Anne gave an affirmative hum. “Yeah. I'm a mean green bean,” she sniggered, finding herself funnier than she probably should have done.

Jane chuckled, though the concern in her gaze still lingered as she pulled another tissue from her bag to dab under Anne’s nose. “I think that’s stopped bleeding for the most part so I doubt it’s broken,” she said.

That was good to hear, but Anne still winced away when Jane’s hand brushed her cheek that was rapidly turning purple. “Still bloody hurts though,” she grumbled.

“Let’s head home and find an ice pack then,” said Anna, a note of amusement in her voice.

Anne nodded, letting go of Jane and Aragon to readjust her hat. Thankfully it had survived the assault which meant they were all still wearing them in their assigned show colours, and the thought of Parr speaking to the police in a party hat brought a smile to Anne’s face. But it faded in an instant when she caught sight of the blood staining her fingertips. The ground seemed to tilt a little before-

“Woah, Anne,” Aragon’s voice sounded in her ear as firm arms caught her from where she’d been about to pitch over sideways.

Fighting to regain her balance, Anne’s hands fumbled to get a grip on Aragon’s sleeve to pull herself upright. “’m ok,” she said under her breath, closing her eyes against the sudden feeling of nausea.

“You’ve gone terribly pale, love, you’re not looking too good,” Jane said worriedly, and Anne didn’t doubt her. If Aragon was using her first name then she had to be looking bad.

“I can call a taxi if you want?” Parr offered, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Jane looked about to answer for her before Anne shook her head. “It’s like ten minutes on foot, don’t waste the money,” she insisted, wishing her voice didn’t sound so shallow and slurred.

“You want a piggy back then?” Anna offered with a smirk.

That she couldn’t refuse. Anne’s face brightened a little as she nodded, still holding onto Aragon and Jane with trembling hands as they helped her cling onto a crouching Anna. “Hold on tight,” she said before standing up slowly so as not to make her dizziness worse. After giving Anne a moment to readjust her grip around Anna’s neck, she shouted out “Homeward bound then, gang gang!”

Anne echoed her drowsily, resting her chin on Anna’s shoulder as they started to walk into the night.

Once the house came into sight, Parr unlocked the door and Jane hurried ahead of everyone else to find an ice pack and bruise cream for Anne. Her head was in the freezer when she heard a panicked shout of “Duck!”, followed almost immediately by a thud and a cry of pain which was undoubtedly Anne’s head hitting the top of the door frame.

“What did you do?” Jane shouted, shutting the freezer and hurrying into the hallway with an ice pack in hand. Anne was clutching her forehead as Anna set her down on the ground, a pained wince on Parr’s face while Aragon looked as though she was trying not to smirk too much. Letting out an exasperated sigh at the chaos before her, Jane took Anne’s elbow and pressed the ice pack to her forehead as she lead her into the living room, deciding that was the priority at the moment despite the purple bruises spreading across her cheek and the bridge of her nose.

Kat appeared with a blanket as Jane helped a rather uncoordinated Anne onto the sofa, sitting down next to her cousin and wrapping the blanket around them both. “Thanks Kitkat,” Anne mumbled, her voice as addled by the alcohol as her coordination had been.

“Second ice pack and glass of water incoming,” called Parr from the hallway.

“Cathy you’re an angel,” Jane said, taking the water from Parr as she perched on the arm of the sofa to hold the ice pack against Anne’s nose.

After taking a few careful sips of water with Jane’s hands over her own to make sure she didn’t drop the glass, Anne held one ice pack against her cheek while Kat kept the other over her forehead while Parr started to gently take the grips out of her hair. Anna and Aragon entered just as Parr pulled out the second space bun, revealing Anne with her hair sticking up everywhere and her wide-eyed pout barely visible under the two ice packs covering most of her face.

Anna’s shameless laugh only made her pout harder, especially when she pulled out her phone to snap a quick picture of the scene in front of her. “Well, quite the evening eh?” she asked with a grin.

“I just wanted a nice birthday after 500 years of not getting one,” Anne said miserably, though seemed to perk up a little as she added “Guess I got an eventful one to make up for it though.”

The huff of laughter that sounded in the background undoubtedly came from Aragon, though her dry amusement did little to make Anne forget the worry that had lined Aragon’s face when they’d been outside the pub. But, just like when Anne had watched over a sick Aragon, the unspoken agreement was that they’d never speak of it again.

Jane smiled softly, crouching down on the floor to take Anne’s hand. “That you did, love. That you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the series, and I loved writing this so much. Anne is such a chaotic green bean. The image of her being carried half-asleep on Anna's back brought me so much joy, and her smacking her head on the doorframe wasn't in the initial plan for this but the idea came and I absolutely had to. Jane is the mum friend who always carries tissues and wipes in her handbag and it's great. I hadn't planned on Aragon being in this one so much but I love the Aragon/Boleyn dynamic of sisterly loathing so much. And Anna's "Homeward bound then, gang gang!" is absolutely a homage to Lexi's teaclevesganggang over on insta.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the love I've received for 'looking where the light pours in'. I didn't expect that good a reception and it made me so happy ^.^
> 
> Next one is Jane and prepare for angst babeyyy!
> 
> I'm lailaliquorice on tumblr :)


End file.
